


Eden

by tae200243



Series: Inspirational Songs and Stories [1]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Happy, Hurt, Love, Swan Queen - Freeform, agnst, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae200243/pseuds/tae200243
Summary: I was listening to the soundtrack of “If Beale Street Could Talk” and the title song Eden brought my heart joy and pain. And I just typed this out. It’s short but listening to the song should get you to feel what I felt.





	Eden

It was her first time. Emma wasn’t new to this. She had made love before. She had loved before Regina. Regina had loved too, but lost love before she could express herself.

 

“Hey, you ok?” Emma asked. Her arms wrapped around Regina’s waist.

 

“Yes.” She said softly.

 

Emma kisses her softly, taking her breath away. She guided them to the bed. Regina laid softly down. Pulling herself to the pillows. Her dark locks spreading across the pillow. Emma looked, committing this moment to memory.

 

“We can stop”

 

“No. I’m ready.”

 

——————

That night they made love and Emma told Regina over and over how much she loved her. It was magical. Regina felt the tears pool in her eyes. Looking at her bundle or joy and knowing that he was a result of their love. He had Emma’s eyes and her hair. His lips plump as hers but shaped like Emma’s.

 

Her heart ached. It was supposed to be different. Emma was suppose to be here. Holding her and little Henry. Kissing her as she went through the motions of labor. Holding her hand.

 

“Hey! You ok?”

 

Regina looked up, vision blurred by the tears. For the first time her answer was no.

 

“I thought you wouldn’t make it. They- they said your plane-“ A sob escaped her.

 

Emma walked slowly, a limp now added to her gait that once held swagger and confidence. “What type of woman would I be to leave you.”She took Regina and little Henry into her arms. “I’m never leaving again.”

 

“Never” Regina asked with uncertainty.

 

Emma kisses her temple “Never.”

 

Fate had tried. Failing to take Regina’s love away from her. Emma was here. Forever.


End file.
